greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow (Vol 5) 5
Synopsis for "The Midas Touch" In the Seattle Waterfront District, Midas chastises Blood Rose for having been reckless in her encounter with Green Arrow, resulting in injury. He obviously cares about her, but she won't have any of his protective behavior. Meanwhile, Oliver tries to rush back to his office at Q-Core before anybody realizes that he's been out playing vigilante instead of running his company. Just as he's managed to get out of his gear, Adrien Rivers his proxy for Queen Industries barges into his office with paperwork to sign. The papers are from Walter Emerson, CEO of Queen Industries, who has decided to essentially give Adrien veto power over Oliver. In doing so, he has given her the power to override Oliver's more cavalier approaches to business. Midas recalls the events which led to his disfigurement. He was a scientist who had been working on a bacterial strain that would be able to revolutionize the treatment of toxic waste. While demonstrating his findings, he encountered a woman who seduced him, but eventually turned out to be an agent hoping to steal the formula for the sake of eco-terrorism. The terrorists botched the job, causing an explosion which killed them, but sent Midas screaming in flames. Burning alive, he leaps into a river of toxic waste, and emerged a monster. Now, Midas is a man made up almost entirely of toxic waste, and has given up on ever becoming human again. The one positive thing in his life is Blood Rose. Angry that she was injured by the Green Arrow, he decides to get some justice for it. As Oliver and Adrien are preparing to leave for the day, Midas suddenly bursts through the glass window, sending shards flying everywhere. Knowing that Blood Rose has targeted Oliver for herself, he sends him away and plans to keep Adrien as bait for Green Arrow, not knowing that Oliver and Green Arrow are one and the same. Rushing off, Oliver puts on his uniform and returns in hopes of rescuing his friend. Using special Trick Arrows, he separates Midas from Adrien, and sends her away to safety. It soon becomes apparent, though, that Oliver's arrows are not of much use against Midas, because, as his hacker friend Naomi Singh informs him, he is made up almost entirely of toxic waste. After several failed attempts to make a mark on his attacker, Oliver finds himself pinned hard against the ground. Reaching around blindly, he thrusts an arrow up through Midas' head. Moments later, the arrow emits a loud super-sonic screech which disorients the monster until eventually, he simply collapses. Despite his minor success, Oliver turns to find one of Blood Rose's pistols pointed at him. She explains that Midas's protective nature led him to attack, however, she has no intention of letting Green Arrow go. Appearing in "The Midas Touch" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *Q-Core *Naomi Singh *Jax *Adrien Rivers Villains *Midas *Blood Rose Other Characters *Queen Industries *Walter Emerson (Mentioned Only) *Alec Holland (Mentioned Only) *'Kim' (Appears in Flashback Only) Locations *Seattle *'Waterfront' Items *Trick Arrows Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20933 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_5 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-/37-308923/ Green Arrow (Vol 5) 05